Dark Secrets
by Hikaru Kosuzaku
Summary: NCIS/Supernatural/Dark Angel merging. When the past catches up, what is one supposed to do? Do they run again? Or do they band together and fight? Things are about to get messy for Dean, Max and Tony when Manticore comes after them again...Complete
1. Chapter 1

Dark Secrets

**Okay people, my muse decided to hit me over the head with a dead tuna (she was all out of salmon, I suppose). I found that there aren't very many Supernatural/NCIS/Dark Angel merging fics (not quite crossovers…er…yeah)…so I decided to make one of my own. I realize that Dark Angel is futuristic, but let's pretend that it took place before NCIS and Supernatural. Thank you, and enjoy.**

Tony DiNozzo was really enjoying himself. They hadn't had a case in over a week, as it seemed that all murderers, rapists, kidnappers and other rotten apples had all decided to take a nice, long vacation. Which left the NCIS team with very little to do in way of actual work. As it was, Tony was making himself busy by annoying his coworkers, Ziva David and Tim McGee.

It was a sign of affection, really.

Jethro Gibbs was seated at his desk, watching the interaction with a small smirk on his face. For all that this was the top team of NCIS, you would never be able to tell what with the childishness they portrayed. Which brought his thoughts back to DiNozzo.

Gibbs knew he wasn't all he said to be. He was more, that much was certain. Gibbs had done the mandatory background check upon hiring DiNozzo back in Baltimore, and what he had found had confused him somewhat.

Anthony Logan DiNozzo had about three years of his life just missing.

Gibbs had asked about that time right before Baltimore, the time that no one could find any information on, but DiNozzo hadn't offered much of an explanation. Only a, "Believe me, Boss, you don't want to know."

Which made him wonder if what he had done was legal.

However, DiNozzo had never given him any reason not to trust him, so he just went with it.

The ringing of a phone brought them all up short, with fear that there would actually be a case. But, Tony frowned and pulled out his cell, not recognizing the number on the screen. "DiNozzo." Upon the reply, he shot to his feet. "Max?!"

"Logan we need your help," Max said frantically. "Manticore is up and running again, and they've gotten just about everyone and—"

"Max, calm down," Tony said gently, ignoring the confused and worried looks his teammates were giving him. "I'll figure out what's going on."

"It's just you, me and Alec left, Logan," Max murmured.

Tony swore softly. "Manticore was never government run, Max, you know that right?"

"It wasn't?"

"Not by the United States," Tony sighed. He glanced at his boss, biting his lip. "Alec's going by his true name now. As am I. Where are you?"

"D.C."

"Do you know where the NCIS building is?" he asked, blinking at the thought of her so near.

"Yes."

"Then get here," he said quickly. "You remember what I go by?"

"Tony?"

"Yeah."

"I'll see you soon," Max promised and then hung up.

Tony stared at his phone for a moment before sighing and slipping it back into his pocket. "Boss…um…"

"Spit it out, DiNozzo," Gibbs snapped, not wanting to show his concern for his Senior Field Agent. Tony, however, merely opened and closed his mouth a few times before letting out a frustrated groan.

"Tony?" Ziva asked. "What is going on?"

Tony ran a hand down his face. "A lot. And I'm going to need your help."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"I can't believe we've been pardoned," Sam Winchester said blankly, staring at the card in his hand. It was an ID card proclaiming him as a Special Agent for the government run group H.A.U.N.T. It was the last thing either brother had been expecting, being pardoned of all 'crimes' by the President of the United States.

"Took them long enough," Dean, his older brother, muttered. "I mean, we saved them nearly two months ago…and nearly died in the process." Dean kept his eyes on the road, but felt like grinning. No more running from the FBI. That would certainly make their job of saving lives a lot easier.

"Not to mention nearly being arrested again," Sam added. Yeah, that gig two months ago had been a kicker.

Dean allowed himself that grin. "Well, we did break into the White House, kick zombie butt and practically save the government of the United States." When they had gotten word that people in the White House were dying, they had known that they needed to check it out. And it had been probably the most difficult thing they had done so far, and that included coming back from being dead themselves.

Sam grinned as well. "Dude. No more credit-card fraud." Because they now had paying jobs, and back accounts that could be accessed anywhere in the US. Which meant that they no longer had to lie their way through life.

Dean blinked. "Hey, I hadn't thought of that."

Sam shook his head, sliding the card back into the flip wallet that also had his badge, a shield with a Key of Solomon engraved onto it. "Still, making hunters legal employees of the government? Who woulda guessed?"

"And for a group called H.A.U.N.T.?" Dean snickered. "What's that even mean?" One had to admit, the name did seem a little cliché, given what these 'special agents' were out to do.

Sam laughed. "I think they just picked a bunch of random Latin words…"

Dean's phone rang and he dug in his pocket for a moment, frowning at the number on the screen. "Hey. Dean Winchester."

"Alec, we need your help."

Dean swung the Impala around and pulled to a stop. "Logan?!"

"Well, actually, I go by Tony now, and you go by Dean, but yeah."

Dean glanced at his little brother, noticing Sam's inquiring face. "Okay, what's up?"

"Manticore's on the move again."

Exhaling fiercely, Dean let lose a few expletives. "Where are you?"

"I work for NCIS in D.C."

"Oh goody," Dean muttered. "The feds."

Sam blinked, only hearing one side of this conversation. "Technically, Dean, we're feds now too."

"Yeah, but do_ they_ know that?" Dean snapped to his brother, before turning his attention back to the phone call. "We're about an hour out. We'll meet you there."

"Kay."

Dean hung up, throwing the phone in the back seat and denying himself the pleasure of bashing his head against the steering wheel. "Dean?" Sam asked. "What was that about?"

"Nothing, Sammy."

Sam rolled his eyes, but didn't correct the nickname. "This about Manticore?"

Dean gave Sam a shocked look. "How'd you know about that?"

"One, I'm psychic. Two, you talk in your sleep." Sam grinned. "And three, Dad told me all about it before I left for Stanford."

Dean blinked. "Figures."

Sam motioned to the road they were parked on, raising an eyebrow. "Hey, adopted or not from some not-so-government-run lab, you're still my brother." He paused, and Dean read the truthfulness of that statement from his brother's eyes, and gave a small sigh of relief. He had never told Sam of his past with Manticore for the very reason of being abandoned by his little brother. Obviously, that wasn't an issue. "So, we gonna meet up with your friends, or not?"

"Shut it," Dean grumbled. "Bitch."

"Jerk."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs snapped. "You gonna tell us what you need help with or not?"

Tony bit his lip, turning in a full circle while pulling at his hair. "Technically, Boss, I'm not really the one needing help. My friends, however, are."

"And your friends?" Ziva asked. "Who are they?"

Tony grinned. "Max. And Dean Winchester."

Gibbs frowned. "Dean Winchester is on the FBI Most Wanted list."

Tony's grin grew. "Actually, Boss, as of last week they, Dean and his brother, have been pardoned by the president and made federal agents in the newly formed group, H.A.U.N.T."

For what it was worth, Gibbs didn't look all that shocked. But, then again, he was Gibbs. "And you're friends with them?"

"With Dean," Tony shrugged. "Mind you, he went by Alec at the time. I've never met his brother."

McGee took that moment to speak up. "You still haven't told us what's going on."

Tony glanced at him, opening his mouth to answer, but a timid "Logan?" from near the elevator stole his attention. They all turned to see a pretty girl with dark, curly hair staring at them. She caught sight of Tony and with a grin ran forward, giving him a forceful hug. Tony caught her and spun her around, laughing softly. "Hey there, Max," he whispered. "Long time no see."

Max stepped back, looking her old friend over. "You look great! No pain or anything?" she asked, much to the confusion of the others.

Tony smiled, holding his arms out wide and spinning in a small circle. "Only when I overwork myself," he answered truthfully, knowing better than to lie to her. "But, hey, I'm walking. And running. And jumping. And everything they said I'd never do again."

"You get contacts?" she asked, looking up into his face and feeling a little sad at seeing him without his glasses.

"Laser surgery," Tony shrugged. He placed warm hands on either side of her face. "Alec's on his way. We'll fix this."

"Of course we will," Max whispered. "We have to."

Tony then took a deep breath and turned to his teammates. "Everyone, this is Max. Max, this is Special Agent Jethro Gibbs, my boss. Officer Ziva David, and Special Agent Tim McGee. Be nice to them, I happen to enjoy working with them."

Max gave a small wave, and then gave Tony a wide eyed look. "You know, I'm still not used to this standing in front of federal officers and not being arrested thing."

"You used to being arrested?" Gibbs asked, taking a sip of his coffee with an arched look.

"White doesn't really work for the FBI, Max," Tony interrupted. "In fact, as far as I can make out, the US government doesn't know anything about Manticore."

Max shook her head. "I was always told it was a government run military facility."

"A Russian government run facility," another voice joined in, and everyone turned to the elevator again in time to see two young men walk out.

"Alec!" Max yelped, running over to hug him as well. She pulled back, looking up at the tall man beside him. "Who's this?"

"Hey Max, Logan," Dean grinned. "This is my little brother, Sam."

Sam gave a slightly uncomfortable smile, kind of agreeing with Max on being uncomfortable in a government building. "Nice to meetcha."

Tony raised an eyebrow, "Dude. I'm Tony now. Please remember that."

"Sorry," Dean shrugged. "So long as ya'll remember that I'm Dean."

Max sighed, giving a small smile as she leaned against Tony's desk. "It's great to see you two again. It's like you were pretending to be dead or something."

"Some of us weren't pretending," Dean muttered, giving Sam a sheepish look.

Sam rolled his eyes, but refrained from saying anything as everyone currently in the room turned to stare at them. "Pretend he didn't say that," Sam smiled disarmingly.

"What, exactly, have you gotten into?" Tony asked, raising an eyebrow.

Dean shrugged. "The Apocalypse?"

"You're kidding," Max said, not even bothering to question his comment.

"I wish," Dean replied. "Unfortunately, it's the only reason I'm alive right now, and not cooling my heels in Hell."

Ziva raised an eyebrow. "And, why pray tell, would you be in Hell?"

At that Sam grunted. "Because the idiot sold his soul to a demon to bring me back to life."

"And it was worth it, Sammy," Dean retorted.

"It's Sam," Sam snapped. "Jerk."

"Bitch."

"Enough!" Gibbs yelled. "What is going on here?"

"Well, Boss," Tony started. "I have no idea what Dean and Sam are talking about, but Max and I are talking about a military program that is highly illegal and is now kidnapping people. Again."

"And?" Gibbs prompted with a wave of his hand.

Tony took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "You know those three years you keep asking about? Well, we've gone up against them before. And almost didn't live through it."

Dean gave him an impressed look. "Hey, man, at least you're walking again."

McGee frowned. "People keep mentioning that."

"Logan, sorry, Tony," Max stated solemnly, "Was shot in the back. They said he'd be paralyzed for life."

Tony shrugged. "I'm hard to keep down."

Max bit her lip for a moment, her eyes falling shut. "I have reason to believe that Manticore is going to be using us transgenetics to take over the government."

"Transgenetics?" Ziva asked, obviously confused.

"Genetically enhanced human weapons," Dean muttered, running a hand through his hair. "We don't know exactly what they're up to."

"McGee," Gibbs snapped. "I want you to hack their system. If this is what it sounds like, we need to know."

McGee blinked. "I can't hack a system of a group I've never heard of Boss."

"Eyes Only could," Max said pointedly.

"Eyes Only?" McGee blinked. "You know Eyes Only?"

Gibbs shook his head, once again out of the loop and feeling really annoyed. "Who's Eyes Only?"

"Only the greatest hacker of all time, Bossman," Abby said from where she was walking up with Ducky. "The man's a legend. And no one knows what happened to him. He disappeared a couple years ago. Why?" She blinked. "And who are these people?"

"Tony?" Dean asked, raising an eyebrow.

Tony sighed, running a hand down his face. "Okay, fine." He moved towards his computer, dropping into his chair and pulling something from the sole of his shoe.

"A flash drive?" McGee asked softly from where he was standing next to Gibbs and Ziva.

Tony grabbed his desk phone, hitting the intercom for the entire building, excluding MTAC. "NCIS employees, this is Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo. I'm hijacking the computer system as of right now." He hit a few keys on his computer, plugging the flash drive into the USB port. "Sorry for the inconvenience." He hung up, turning to quickly type something on the computer.

Every screen around them was suddenly displaying the 'Freedom Streaming' clip that Eyes Only was notorious for using. Tony quickly rolled his chair over to McGee's desk, his fingers flying over the keyboard, much to the amazement of everyone who worked with him. They always thought that he couldn't type. At all.

And, as it turned out, Anthony DiNozzo was Eyes Only. "You asked what my 'mother of all secrets' was, Abs," Tony muttered, as the plasma screen changed from 'Freedom Streaming' to quickly strolling code. And then Tony sat back. "I'm in."

Max took a step forward. "See if you can get the security cameras."

With a few more key strokes, the plasma showed a few different views. "How'd you do that?" McGee muttered, completely gobsmacked.

"Dude, Dean?" Sam said suddenly, going slightly pale as he stared at the screen. "Who's that look like to you?" he pointed out a woman walking down a hallway.

Dean took a look and then swore viciously. "Kate."

"Who?" Tony asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Woman who went missing at the age of thirty-two back in forty-five."

Abby blinked, staring hard at the screen. "That would make her…ninety-five. She doesn't look ninety-five."

"Because she's a vampire," Sam muttered. "Who really, really hates us."

"Crap," was all Dean could really say in reply.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so you have been informed that I have never seen Dark Angel, and I have been informed that Logan was Eyes Only and not Only Eyes. Oops. But, now I know, so it's all good. And as for having pairings…I'm a Logan/Max fan, but I'm also a TIVA fan…which would make it really awkward, so I'm probably not going to have any pairings in this. Enjoy peeps.**

Chapter Four

"A vampire," Tony nodded slowly. "Okay. Maybe you should tell us ALL of what you've been doing since you've left, Alec."

"Oh you know," Dean grinned, waving a hand absently. "Hunting."

"Hunting what?" Max asked, raising an eyebrow.

Dean traded looks with his brother, shrugging. "Ghosts."

"Poltergiests," Sam added.

"Zombies."

"Wendigos."

"Witches."

"Shtrigas."

"Demons."

"And you can't forget that Reaper…"

Dean grimaced. "Dude. Totally don't want to do_ that_ again."

Everyone stared at the two brothers, who just stared back. And it was obvious that they weren't lying. "Okay," Tony said with a small nod. "Sure."

"Jethro!" Came the irritated yell from MTAC and the Director was suddenly coming down the stairs. "What the hell is going on here? We've got Eyes Only hacking into our system and two of FBI's Most Wanted in our bullpen! Care to explain?"

Gibbs stared at her. "No."

Abby looked between the two of them before raising her hand. "Actually, Tony hijacked the system so he could use all the computer power to hack into a different system. And Dean and Sam have been pardoned and now work for something called H.A.U.N.T."

She and Ducky had been filled in while Tony had been working. Jenny stared at the large group that surrounded a seriously typing Tony. In all the time she had worked at NCIS, she had never seen or heard anything quite like this.

"Tony? You're Eyes Only?" she asked, licking her lips.

"Surprise," Tony muttered, frowning at the screen. "Crap."

"What?" Ziva asked, bending over his shoulder to look at the screen.

"Brainwashing," Tony muttered. "I hate brainwashing."

Max groaned. "Trust me, I hate it more than you."

And suddenly Tony was typing even more furiously, his face looking somewhat shocked. "Shoot. White's found me."

Max and Dean both raised an eyebrow and let out a short breath. "That's not good."

"With any luck he's back in Seattle," Tony muttered, shutting down the system. Every computer in the building went black before rebooting, except for McGee's which was printing information.

"Except," Sam said slowly. "He has vampires working for him. Who knows what else he's got on his side." He and Dean shared a look and Dean groaned.

"No," he said firmly. "Please, let's just hope that she hasn't joined with him."

"She?" McGee asked.

"And if she has?" Sam asked.

"Pray?" Dean offered with a wave of his hand.

Sam rolled his eyes. "I've met your angels, Dean," he scoffed. "Can't say I like them much."

Dean grumbled. "Makes two of us. So, let's just hope that Lilith has nothing to do with any of this and move on to trying to get our friends back."

"Who's Lilith?" Gibbs snapped before taking a long drag of his coffee.

"Demon," Dean answered shortly. "Nasty one. Intent of breaking the sixty-six seals and bringing about the Apocolypse." He sighed. "None of this would have happened if it weren't for Jake," he grumbled irritably.

"Jake?" Max asked, looking intrigued. "Black kid. Really strong? I know him. We could probably use his help."

"Can't. He's dead," Dean answered, jerking his thumb in Sam's direction. "Sammy killed him."

"In my defense," Sam said, raising his hands. "He killed me first."

"True," Dean muttered. "Bastard."

Tony was staring at them all, rolling his eyes. "Can we get back to the matter at hand?" he asked.

"We don't even know what that is, DiNozzo!" Gibbs yelled.

Tony jumped, fully expecting a smack on the head. But none came and he sighed, rubbing at his eyes. "White's in charge of Manticore," he muttered. "He's going to be coming for you two. Me as well."


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, for a little time-line background. It's past everything with Jeanne. But, Jenny is obviously still alive. As for Supernatural, we are in the fourth season, but it's AU because of the whole government angle. And, while we're at it, that pesky virus? Yeah, get rid of it.**

Chapter Five

Max was frowning as Tony paced the bullpen. "If White's in charge of Manticore, what happened to Lydecker?" she asked, following his movements.

"Frankly, I couldn't care less what happens to him," Dean grumbled, crossing his arms and leaning against Ziva's desk.

Tony shrugged. "Don't know. But I wouldn't put it past them to be working together."

Gibbs threw his Starbucks cup into the trash, turning to his Senior Field Agent. "So, what are you going to do about this Manticore? It obviously is very well hidden if even our own government doesn't know anything about it."

Tony, Dean and Max all exchanged looks and Tony sighed. "We're going public again," he muttered, rubbing at his face.

Max shook her head, hair flinging into her face. "Logan…Tony. We need a better plan. The last time Eyes Only went against Manticore, you almost died."

"Ah," Tony replied, holding up one finger. "Almost being the key word."

"You were confined to a wheelchair for almost a year. You shouldn't even be walking now," Dean replied blandly. He waved a hand, rolling green eyes. "But then, you wouldn't be you if you weren't taking risks."

McGee shook his head. "The secret life of Anthony DiNozzo…who knew?"

"If this ends up in your next book, Probie, you're dead," Tony warned, pointing at the younger agent. McGee smirked, but nodded anyway.

"Dean," Sam suddenly said, his hand grasping his bother's arm as he looked around.

Dean frowned, studying his brother's face. "Sammy? What's wrong?"

"Something's here," Sam replied with a frown. "For you and your two friends. More than one and blocking all exits."

Dean swore, shaking his head. "We've got to get you out of here, Tony. Eyes Only is the best bet we have of stopping Manticore."

"They're coming," Sam warned softly, moving to the duffle bag that Dean had thrown on Tony's desk.

Dean glanced towards the window. "What floor is this?"

"Fifteenth," Ziva stated slowly. She merely blinked when Dean nodded and slammed a chair into the window, shattering it. Everyone else, Gibbs excluded, jumped.

"Promise to catch me?" Tony asked, hardly loud enough to be heard.

Max shot him a small smile. "As if we would let you fall."

"Sam!" Dean called, turning to his brother and catching the gun that was thrown his way.

"Go. I've got it covered," Sam replied.

Dean gave him a sharp look. "You die, and I swear I'll kill you. And no using your freaking mind powers."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Now get lost."

Tony grinned, turning towards Gibbs and Jenny. "I think I'm going to be taking some of my leave time now," he said before blowing a kiss in Abby's direction. "I'll be in touch."

And then he dived out the window, Max and Dean following.

Shocked, nobody moved for a moment, and by the time they had made it to the window, all they saw was Tony, Max and Dean running towards a sleek black car parked at the curb.

They then turned their attention to Sam, who hadn't moved, his sawed-off shotgun aimed towards the elevator as he chanted lowly in Latin.

* * *

"You think they'll be alright?" Tony asked worriedly. He considered his team to be his family and he really didn't like leaving them to face some supernatural enemy. Especially since it was his secrets that were causing all this to happen.

"Sam's got it covered," Dean said softly, sliding the key into the ignition of the Impala. Behind them, the entirety of the NCIS building was suddenly engulfed in a flash of light. Dean raised an eyebrow, eyeing the building with a faint look of pride. "More than covered; nothing nasty—at least not of the paranormal variety—is going to be getting in there any time soon."

"Where to?" Max muttered wearily, leaning back against the shot-gun seat. "They found our base in Seattle, obviously. And they know you're here in DC. So, where do we go now?"

Tony shook his head, giving a sigh. "Dunno. Everyone I know who would be willing to help is in that building."

Dean, keeping his eyes on the road, fished his phone out of his pocket and hit a number on speed-dial. After a few rings, he grinned at the gruff greeting. "Hey Bobby. I'm gonna need some help."

* * *

"What the heck were those?" Abby demanded from her place within Gibbs's arms. Around her, everyone else was pretty much asking the same thing.

Sam lowered the shotgun, feeling exhausted from the long and draining exorcism he had just completed. "Ghosts," he muttered in reply. And then he frowned. "Although, I've never heard of anyone controlling ghosts before. Let alone twenty of them." He leaned against a desk, rubbing at his temples.

"How did you know they were here?" Ziva asked slowly, looking slightly pale. Honestly, it was the first time anyone she worked with had actually seen her look disturbed by a sight. Of course, dead people attacking would leave most people somewhat disturbed and questioning their mental stability.

Sam glanced at them, eyes shadowed and wary. "I'm psychic," he muttered, worrying about their reaction.

"Oh," McGee replied faintly. "IS that what your brother meant by 'freaky mind thing'?"

Sam shrugged. "Yes and no. I can sense things, and used to have visions. But I recently learned how to use my powers to kill demons. I'm not sure what's so bad about that, but apparently it's frowned upon by the man upstairs."

Jenny frowned, shaking her head in confusion. "And how would you know that?"

"Many warnings," Sam muttered. "The latest of which coming from Uriel."

"The angel?" Abby piped up, looking intrigued. "You got to talk to him?"

"Yeah, and he's a jerk," Sam grumbled, muttering under his breath. "Destroy the entire town because of one witch, my foot." Everyone there heard, but decided it best not to say anything.

"So, what now?" Ducky asked, speaking up for the first time since this fiasco had started.

"Now we wait," Gibbs replied solemnly.


	6. Chapter 6

**So sorry for the wait. I broke my computer and it took FOREVER to be fixed. With any luck, though, this story will be updated semi-regularly (I am in college after all…I have my limits). When I was planning it I only sorta came up with the beginning and the end and forgot to plan the middle, so it might take me just a tad longer than you would like, but bear with me. Anywho, enjoy.**

Chapter Six

They stopped at a McDonalds somewhere in Tennessee many, many hours later, wearily trudging out of the Impala and through the snow to order some food. Once seated at the table, Max studied her two companions. "You've changed," she stated around a mouthful of French fries. "A lot."

Tony glanced at her, raising his eyebrows. "Anthony DiNozzo and Logan Cale are two completely different people. And I've been Tony a lot longer than Logan."

Max nodded slowly, almost sadly. "And you?" she asked, turning to Dean.

He paused, his eyes growing haunted. "It's been an interesting couple of years," he muttered in reply.

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah. I gathered that." She bit into her burger, staring at the two men that had influenced her life so much. They really had changed. Tony seemed worried about his team, and Dean seemed concerned about his brother, and they didn't seem to be too pleased about leaving them.

Tony glanced up at Dean over his Big Mac. "Where exactly are we going? I'm going to have to inform my boss."

"Overprotective much?" Dean grunted.

Tony rolled his eyes. "Maybe. But he's a good guy. So, where are we going?"

"South Dakota," Dean replied with a shrug. "My friend Bobby is a Hunter who will be willing to help us out. He's like an uncle."

"Okay," Tony said. "You have a computer? I'm going to need to get in touch with Gibbs as soon as we find a place with free wifi."

Dean nodded, standing and throwing away the trash. "Sam's computer is in the Impala. You'll have to break into it though," he said as they left the restaurant. "He has it password protected. Thinks I'm going to change his homepage to porn or something."

"I wonder why," Max deadpanned, rolling her eyes.

Dean merely grinned.

Tony rolled his eyes, rubbing at his arms as they walked through the snow back to that classic car. He was cold, didn't have any of his stuff, and was tromping through snow. If he got sick, Gibbs would kill him…and knowing his luck. Well, he wasn't going to go there. "How long do you think it will take to get to your friend's?"

"Not terribly long," Dean replied, unlocking the door. "Why?"

Max shot him a look, rolling her eyes. "We're going against Manticore, Dean. If they decide to let out that pulse…"

"Then I won't have to worry about the Apocalypse," Dean whispered. "Right." He stepped on the gas and no one really noticed if he exceeded the speed limit.

Meanwhile, Sam had joined the NCIS crew back at the bullpen. Gibbs was glaring at the young H.A.U.N.T. agent, although Sam couldn't seem to understand why. Sighing, Sam rubbed at his temples, glacing at Gibbs, Ziva, McGee and Abby. Jenny had disappeared into MTAC not long after the ghost invasion. She was, apparently, trying to get more information on Manticore, probably to make sure they wouldn't set off that electromagnetic pulse.

"Okay!" Sam finally snapped. "Stop staring at me and tell me what you want!"

"Where's your brother taking my agent?" Gibbs growled.

Sam rolled his eyes. He honestly wasn't very intimidated. After seeing what he had (along with already having died) there wasn't really all that much that could scare him. Unnerve him, yes. Scare him? That one took a little more effort than a growling ex-Marine. "I don't know," he replied. "My guess is somewhere nearer to Seattle. That's where this whole Manticore escapade thing went down last time."

"And where were you during this 'escapade'?" Ziva questioned.

"Stanford," Sam sighed with an absent wave of his hand. "Pre-law."

McGee raised an eyebrow. "You went from law school to…fighting ghosts?"

Sam shrugged. "Went _back_ to. Family business and I didn't really have a choice."

"You always have a choice," Abby said fiercely. She blinked. "Although, don't get me wrong, I think your job is awesome."

"No choice," Sam said, giving another shrug, but this one more weary. "A choice between letting a demon kill everyone you love or hunting him down is no choice at all."

Tony's computer beeped and McGee moved towards it. "It's a set of coordinates, Boss," he said, frowning at the screen.

Sam looked over his shoulder and sighed a relieved sigh in the recognition of the numbers. "They're going to Bobby's."

"And this Bobby is…?" Ziva drawled.

"A friend," Sam replied. He paused. "And I suppose he's a H.A.U.N.T. agent as well."

"You suppose?" Gibbs grumbled from behind his coffee cup.

"Hey! Give me a break!" Sam snapped. "I'm new to this whole thing!" he ran a hand through his hair, glancing over to where the window had been boarded up. He had never actually seen Dean use his abilities outside of a full-on fight before, and it was slightly disconcerting. That he could jump from the fifteenth story of a building and survive… Easily.

It was almost scary, actually.

"So…" Abby said, bouncing on the balls of her feet. "I know that Gibbs said we had to wait. But that's boring and I feel like we should be doing something."

Sam nodded slowly, drumming his fingers against the desktop he was leaning against. "Vampires," he muttered. He shook his head. "Dean has Dad's journal, but I've dealt with them before."

"Obviously," Ziva muttered. "As you seem to know them."

Sam shrugged again, wincing at the memory of the last time they had gone against Kate's coven. It wasn't a pleasant memory, but by far not the worst. Which said something about the lives the Winchesters led. "Dead man's blood."

"What?" Abby blinked.

Sam looked at her. "Dead man's blood. We're going to need some. And a crossbow." He snapped his fingers and swore in frustration. "Crossbow is in the Impala. Well, we'll have to meet up with the others eventually."

Sam ignored the stares, going over everything he knew about taking down a vampire. And then he went through other creatures as well, just to be on the safe side. When his cell phone rang, however, he pulled it from his pocket, frowning at the unfamiliar number. "Hello?"

"Sam. Where's your brother?"

Sam scowled. "Castiel. What do you want?"

"I want to know where your brother is, Sam. I can't track him and I'm unable to get into the building you're in."

Sam's eyes narrowed. He had only put a protection around the building to keep out anything harmful. Specifically: evil. Castiel was an angel…or so he said, and he couldn't get into the building. It wasn't adding up.

"We're busy," he said shortly.

"Sam! The seals—"

"You're an angel," Sam said snappishly. "Take care of it yourself." And he hung up, grumbling all the while as he placed his phone back in his pocket.

Abby was practically jumping up and down. "You just talked to an angel?"

"And hung up on him?" McGee added.

Sam shrugged and found he was getting annoyed of doing that. "He's annoying. I'll deal with him later." He turned back to Gibbs. "Do you need to get your boss's permission to leave? Because I think we should probably head to Seattle. Or South Dakota."

Gibbs blinked at him and then turned to Ziva. "Get the plane tickets to Seattle. On it," she said, turning to her computer. He nodded and focused on McGee.

"Uh…" McGee faltered for a moment and then blinked in realization. "Gather all information that Tony got for us. On it, Boss."

Gibbs nodded and stalked up the stairs to MTAC. Sam stared after him, as Ziva and McGee scrambled to fulfill their tasks. He turned to Abby. "Is he always like that?"

"Oh don't let that fool you!" Abby said cheerily. "He's really a big teddy bear!" McGee and Ziva shot her incredulous looks. "A really growly teddy bear?" The computer-savvy agent and Mossad officer glanced at each other and then shrugged.

Sam sighed, shaking his head and running a hand through his hair. With any luck, they could get to Seattle before some like the end of the world happened…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Someodd…

Bobby stared at the threesome standing in his living room, slightly confused at the fact that they had made it there so quickly and had just let themselves in. Of course, considering it was Dean, he should have known they would just barge in.

"Where's your brother?" he asked, having finally realized that Sam was not one of the group.

Dean shrugged. "With a bunch of feds, right now, actually," he grinned. "He's fine, I'm sure. I'll give him a call later."

"He'd better be fine, boy," Bobby said gruffly.

Dean shrugged again, motioning to his companions. "This is Max and Tony, Bobby. Introductions and yadda yadda. Now, can we figure out how to get rid of the vampires and take down Manticore? Again?"

Tony rolled his eyes. "You never were very patient," he muttered.

"You should see him on a hunt," Bobby countered, also rolling his eyes.

Tony asked about a computer and about its internet connection and Bobby showed him to the desk. The computer was almost completely covered in large texts and tomes. It seemed that the older hunter had been researching something before they had arrived. Dean took a look at one of the books, raising an eyebrow. "Researching ways to kill demons, Bobby? You know there's no way to do that without the colt or the knife."

"Sam can," Bobby said gruffly. "Granted, I don't like the way the boy does it."

"Neither do I," Dean mumbled. "Don't get me wrong, Castiel's warning is only making me mad, because killing demons is killing demons, but Sam doesn't ever look good after doing so…"

Max rocked back on her heels, not sure exactly what to say along this line of conversation. Because, frankly, she didn't know what exactly they were talking about. She felt kind of useless, not knowing anything about the things that Dean was hunting, and not being able to help Tony, who was busy plucking away at the computer.

Tony asked Bobby something else, and the older hunter turned to help him, muttering something about 'annoyin' young'uns'. Dean ignored them and went over to the couch, dropping onto it and grinning as Max did the same. "So," he said conversationally. "I'm gonna call my baby brother. Anything you want me to say?"

Max raised an eyebrow. "I don't know you 'baby brother'," she pointed out. "Why would I want to say anything to him?"

"Aw," Dean whined. "Live a little, Maxie!"

"We're facing end-of-the-world odds, and you want me to 'live a little'?" she repeated incredulously.

Dean shrugged, watching as Tony settled at Bobby's computer, Sam's laptop next to him on the desk. "Nothing we haven't faced before. Or are facing on a daily basis now…"

Max sighed. "True."

~*~

Sam was startled out of his light doze by the ringing of his phone. Abby, Ducky, McGee and Ziva had all been completely shocked by his ability to sleep though Gibb's driving, but he didn't let that concern him. Besides, Dean was a crazy driver too. Especially when there was something nasty on their tail that they were trying to outrun.

"…'lo," he mumbled through a yawn, rubbing at his face.

"Max thinks you're a sexy beast," Dean's voice answered.

"…That's nice," Sam mumbled with a slight roll of his eyes. "What's up?"

"Just wanting to make sure you were still alive," Dean said flippantly. "Never can tell with you, Samantha."

"Uh huh, sure, Dean," Sam replied. "Like you're much better. Where are you?"

"Bobby's," Dean answered. "Tony wants more information before we let the public know. And then we'll be heading to Seattle."

"We just landed in Seattle," Sam said, glancing at his watch. "We're on our way to the compound. We want to make sure that vampires and ghosts are the only things working with Manticore."

There was a slight pause as Dean considered that. Abby was talking to McGee quietly, while Ducky and Ziva held their own conversation. Gibbs yanked on the wheel, doing a quick turn, and Sam briefly wondered where he had learned to handle a minivan like that. Yes, a minivan. Anything else wouldn't have fit their numbers.

"How many ghosts were at NCIS?" Dean asked softly.

"Over twenty," Sam answered. He paused. "Hey, I have a question for you."

"Shoot."

Sam sighed. "Castiel called. He couldn't find you, and he couldn't get into the building after I blessed it. Now, why wouldn't an angel be able to gain access to a building that was blessed using an ancient Catholic prayer?"

Dean grumbled to himself for a moment. "You know…that is a really good question," he answered. "In fact, it brings to mind many more questions." He paused. "Do you think he's what he says he is?"

"Well, we know for a fact that he's an angel," Sam said slowly. "We just don't know for a fact who it is he's working with."

"He got me away from Hell," Dean said softly.

Sam sighed. "I know. And I'm grateful, I am. But I can't help but wonder."

He could tell that Dean was nodding on the other side of the phone. "We'll keep an eye on him." He sighed. "Tony needs help with some things. Be careful, alright?"

"You too," Sam mumbled and hung up the phone. He sighed and leaned back against the seat, absently listening as Ducky told Ziva a story about something that happened in China many years back.

Abby turned to him, grinning and bouncing in her seat. "You know, now that I think about it, you look kinda familiar."

"He was on the FBI's Most Wanted List, Abs," Gibbs pointed out gruffly. Apparently, that was still a slightly sore spot with the agent.

"No," Abby said. "I know that, but…oh! You're on the Hell Hounds website!"

McGee turned around at that. "Hell Hounds? Really? That's an interesting site."

Sam groaned. "Are they really still going at it?" he mumbled. "What did you see?"

"Well," Abby said thoughtfully. "There was that haunted house in Texas about three years ago," she said with a frown. "I saw you and your brother running from it, but it wasn't really all that good. And then there was that haunted house last year, but they said that they had to cut out some of the material because it was too graphic."

"Fake, in other words," Ziva said.

Sam shook his head. "No. Graphic. One of their people was killed in that house. They probably didn't want to show that." He sighed. "What do you want to know?" he asked Abby, seeing her puppy-dog eyes.

"I wanna know about one of your hunts," she said happily.

"Could you be a little more specific?" Sam asked. "I've been hunting since before I can remember." He paused. "And I'd rather you not ask about the ones where me, Dean or my dad died. Thanks."

Abby gave a small pout but agreed. "Alright…how about a haunted house?"

"We've done plenty of those," Sam murmured. "Including the house where my mom was killed. But there was this one house that totally got the best of Dean. He didn't realize that the house had manifested itself into a life-like semblance. So when we tried to cleanse it, the staircase tried to eat Dean."

Gibbs turned around as he pulled the car to a stop. "We're at the compound where the transgenetics were staying," he pointed out. Sam nodded and pulled the sliding door open, stepping out and stretching. He really was too tall to be stuck in a minivan all day. He'd never have thought that he would actually miss riding around in the Impala.

Sam stared at the building and gave a small sigh. "Anybody have a camera with night vision?" he asked, pulling the EMF out of his dufflebag, along with his sawed-off and a bottle of Holy Water. You could never be too prepared, after all.

**Sorry to break it to you, but there's only a couple chapters left in this fic. I figured the way to take care of the problem of not knowing what to write is to shorten the fic…unless of course, my mind decides to give me something to work with. *shrugs* I can't promise though. Loves to all ya'll, and leave a review.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Something or the Other

Jenny Shepherd was in MTAC when all the screens went blank. At first she was annoyed, but confusion soon replaced the annoyance when familiar eyes filled the screen, "Streaming Freedom" filling across the top and bottom. Agent DiNozzo's eyes, in fact, now known to be Eyes Only.

"This is a Streaming Freedom Video Hack.

"It will last for however long it needs to last.

"It cannot be broken and it cannot be traced.

"Many years ago we found out that transgenetics lived among us. They wanted nothing but peace, only to find that they were being used as weapons. In order to stop their secret from getting out, the people that created them were going to set off an electromagnetic pulse that would change the world as we know it. There would be no electricity. No communication. No way out of the Hell that America would become. But we stopped that from happening.

"We thought it was over.

"We were wrong.

"Manticore is back. They've kidnapped and killed too many people. They work outside of the government, they make their own rules. They don't care who they kill and what they do to get what they want. They are located in Seattle, Washington and will stop at nothing until they control this country and the ones surrounding it.

"We have to stop them.

"Again.

"This has been a Streaming Freedom Video Hack.

"Peace.

"Out."

There was a pause in and the message started over again, the exact same words as the ones before. Jenny stared in shock, listening to the repeating message until the ringing of the phone jerked her back into reality.

"Shepherd, NCIS."

"Fornell, FBI," a gruff and slightly annoyed voice replied. "What kind of joke is DiNotzo getting at?"

Jenny sighed. His question meant that not only NCIS had received the hack. That the FBI had as well. Which meant that there was a good chance that all the other federal units had too, as well as just about every news station in America. Tony was good at what he did, whether it was as an agent, or as Eyes Only. "It's no joke, Fornell," she murmured. "It's no joke."

~*~

Sam entered the compound with just a little trepidation. He didn't like the fact that Abby and Ducky had insisted on going along, despite their lack of combat skills. He knew they could probably protect themselves, but then, he didn't even trust the other agents to be able to handle what they were possibly going up against. Already, the EMF was squealing at him.

The rooms were all empty, torn to shreds. Evidence of the lives lived there were scattered about, and Sam couldn't help but quirk a small smile at the "X5-494 Waz Here" scratched onto one of the walls. That was Dean, alright.

"It's so empty," Abby whispered.

Sam frowned, his EMF squealing at him again as they passed a blood splattered wall. "There's too much activity," he whispered to himself.

Gibbs was examining something on the ground, and he conversed with Abby for a short moment. "Any reason why sulfur would be here?"

Sam spun around at that question. "Sulfur?" he asked incredulously. "But…great." At their confused looks he sighed. "Demons."

"Demons," McGee replied shortly. "So, what? Don't you just…kill them?"

Sam winced. "No." He shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose and feeling a headache coming on. "There are only two ways to kill a demon. The Colt—which is gone. And the Knife—which is gone." He paused, shaking his head as the aching intensified. "I can kill them, too, but that's bad. No good and ahh…" He winced, stumbling slightly.

"Sam?" Ziva asked, straightening from where she had been examining something.

Sam gave a wordless cry and dropped to his knees, head in hands as he doubled over.

_Screams. Flickering lights. Painsobad. Dean. Nonono. Not Dean! Laughter. Bobby with gun. Shooting, shooting. Missing. Wall. Pain. So much pain. Dean down. Ringing phone. Bobby hurt. Max screaming. Demons. So many demons. Lights. Painsobad. Nononono. _

Ducky and Abby were crouched next to him when he came back to himself. Gibbs , Ziva and McGee were hovering nearby. He ignored all of them, clumsily reaching for his phone, trying to work through the piercing pain in his head.

Dean's phone rang, but there was no answer, and Sam hung up before it could reach voice mail. "Too late," he whispered, pushing himself to his feet.

Gibbs caught him before he could fall again. "What's wrong?" the agent asked gruffly.

"Vision," Sam mumbled, rubbing at his temples. "Haven't had one since I died." He gave a soft whine. "And Manticore has Dean, Max and Tony. Bobby was hurt, but I'm pretty sure he's still alive."

There was a long bout of silence that Sam used to steady himself. He couldn't very well save the others if he couldn't even stand. "You saw them get taken?" McGee asked. "By who?"

Sam swallowed heavily, picking up the dropped EMF and switching it off. The squealing wasn't doing much other than wishing he had some painkillers with him. "Manticore isn't using brainwashing. They're using possession. In other words, most of the transgenetics have been possessed by demons. Manticore also has ghosts and vampires on their side, and I think I even saw a few hell hounds."

'What's that mean for us?" Abby asked softly. She no longer looked excited at the prospect of the Supernatural.

"It means we're up against insurmountable odds," Sam said, shrugging slightly. "All in a days' work." He pulled out his phone again, dialing a new number. "Hey, Ellen? It's Sam. Could you do me a favor?"

~*~

Bobby Singer was in a horrible mood. His home had been overrun by demons and vampires—neither of which treating them very well—and had forcibly taken his three guests. He had managed to be no help at all by being thrown into a wall and knocked out near the beginning.

The relentless pounding on the door was what had roused him. He stumbled towards it and pulled it open with a scowl. Only to find Ellen and Jo standing there looking concerned.

Ellen reached out and gently touched the sluggishly bleeding wound on the man's forehead with a frown. "Every television station was suddenly playing some Streaming Freedom hack, and then we get a call from Sam," she said, walking into the trashed house, Jo right behind her.

"Sam?" Bobby mumbled. "The boy's in Seattle."

Ellen nodded. "He had a vision."

At that, Bobby seemed more aware. "He hasn't had a vision since—"

"Yellow Eyes died," Jo said. "We know."

"his powers," Bobby sighed. "They're becoming stronger."

Ellen frowned at that, but Jo shrugged. "Why's it matter?" she asked. "So what if Sam got his powers from a demon? He's not evil. All he's ever tried to do is fight evil. So why does it matter how he does it?" she grinned then. "Besides, I find it funny that Sam uses the abilities given to him by a demon as a weapon against demons."

"The angels said—" Bobby started.

Jo interrupted him. "Forget the angels. They're full of crap, as far as I'm concerned. They send those Winchesters out fighting demons but don't help them and ban their best weapon. Granted, I believe there's a better way for Sam to go about it. One that doesn't make it look like he's dying."

The two older hunters stared at her in shock and she just gave them an indignant look. What she had said actually made sense in a strange way. It countered just about everything they believed about powers from demons, but it also backed up everything they believed about the Winchesters. And, frankly, they didn't like these angels any more than Sam, Dean and apparently Jo did.

"Fine," Bobby grunted. "Let's pack up and get to Seattle. We got a war to fight."


	9. Fake chapterteehee

"So Hikaru, why haven't you updated this fic yet?"

"Well, you see, that's a rather long story…"

"We've been waiting months, quite literally, for the next chapter. We can wait through your explanation."

"Uh…Okay…I guess it's all really my Muse's fault."

"Your Muse?"

"Yeah. Muse. Anyway, Muse was off visiting Mount Objective, the place where they come up with ideas and was on her way back—"

"Wait, her? You Muse is female?"

"Yes. Anyway—"

"What's she look like?"

"Uh…short brown hair, gray eyes, glasses and a strange sleeveless trench-coat. So, back to the—"

"What's your Muse's name?"

"Uh. I don't really know…she's never told me." Pause. "She's also married, so stop trying to get stalking information on her."

"I'm not—"

"Do you want the story or not?"

"…Go on…"

"Anyway, Muse was on her way back from Mount Objective, as we were supposed to have a get-together. However she met up with my friend's muse, Nausicaä Jones. And they started talking, and she was late to our meeting. Really late. As in, I ended up leaving because I needed my sleep."

"So…why didn't you just meet later?"

"Well, after Jones made Muse really, really late, she had to cross Denial River."

"The Nile River?"

"No. Denial River. The river writers go when they think they have no talent. Now, this river is treacherous on any day—not every writer consciously chooses drowning…some just kinda fall in—but this time the bridge was out. Not good. So Muse had to wait for them to build a new bridge."

"Why didn't she just swim across?"

"Did you not hear the warning about drowning? Besides, there's crocodiles."

"Oh."

"Yes oh. So the bridge building took a while, obviously. But after crossing the bridge, she started down the yellow brick road to my brain—"

"Yellow brick road?"

"Don't ask. Trust me. You don't want to know…anyway, she was on her way to my brain so we could finally have that meeting when she encountered a blockade."

"A blockade."

"Yes. Apparently my characters (and all those characters I happen to NOT own) aren't all that happy with me." Sighs. "So anyway, they all ganged up and blocked the yellow brick road."

"Okay."

"Yup. They had this series of completely absurd 'suggestions' for Muse to tell me."

"And if you didn't…?"

"They would refuse to cooperate. Silly things that I would never go for, like, no more emotional trauma. No more torture. Longer humorous scenes. Things like that. I mean, seriously, what kind of a writer do they think I am? I live for torture and trauma!"

"So…"

"Muse is still stuck at the blockade."

"So…"

"No next chapter as of yet."

"So…"

"I'm working on it! I'm working on it! We're trying to work out an agreeable treaty."

"Why don't you just work without your muse?"

Blank stare. "Work without Muse? Uh, sorry. But you just don't do that."

"So…"

"No next chapter as of yet. Didn't I already say that?"

"You suck."

"Gee thanks. Now get out of my computer!"


	10. Chapter 10 Last chapter

**Alright, I got tired of this fic and decided to end it quick. Sorry for the abrupt ending.**

Chapter Last:

And everybody died.

The End.

**Haha…just kidding. But honestly, there is some kind of an abrupt ending. Sorry.**

Chapter Next

Dean was in a bad mood. That was too put it simply. Bobby's house had been overrun with demon-possessed transgenetics, which, he had quickly learned, were the worst kind of transgenetic. Tony had been dragged away, not even entering the newest Manticore compound from what he could tell. He hoped that the hacker was okay, because he would feel entirely guilty if his friend was harmed in any way, whether it was his fault or not.

Things had gone from bad to worse as soon as Dean had figured out that he and Max were meant to be the next 'demonfied' transgenetics. He glanced over from where they had him chained to the wall, gazing at Max, who wasn't exactly conscious at the time. He hoped she would wake up soon, because a conscious victim was harder to possess than an unconscious one.

She gave a little groan, and Dean quirked a small smile, although it was half-hearted at best.

"Now, now," Cindy grinned, her eyes the unnatural black of a demon. "If it isn't our friends." Dean mumbled something unintelligible, but most probably degrading, and she frowned. "Don't be like that. We're all going to be good friends again."

"I don't associate with demons," Dean spat.

Cindy rolled her eyes. "Yeah? Well you're going to be one." She nodded to someone behind the two tied transgenetics and there was a sudden darkness. However, Dean didn't feel himself becoming possessed, and he knew what that felt like. Glancing at Max, all he saw was confusion on her face as she shook her head and looked back at him.

Cindy looked shocked. "It's not working! Why isn't it working?!"

~*~

Abby, McGee, Bobby, Jo and Ellen had all left to patrol the city, hoping against hope that they wouldn't find anything. Or, rather, McGee was hoping, and Abby was excited at the prospect. Bobby, Jo and Ellen were convinced that if they ran into something out here, then they would be able to take it (or them) down and help Sam and the others at the newest compound.

Sam, Gibbs, Ducky and Ziva were slowly making their way towards the compound. They were convinced that White and Lydecker were working together and that one or both of them were currently possessed. They knew that they needed to get into the building quickly, but with the knowledge of vampires, they were taking the slow and steady pace instead.

Sam spotted one of the elusive coven and raised his salvaged crossbow, shooting a near-silent bolt into its neck. It wouldn't kill the vampire, but the creature was currently down for the count. Sam or one of the others could behead it later.

Movement near the vampire made Sam eye down the path of the crossbow again. He set it aside quickly, though, when he recognized who it was. "I found Tony," he whispered, his breath fogging in the cold air. Gibbs made to move forward, but Sam caught his arm. "If he's been turned…"

"You are not going to kill my agent," Gibbs snarled.

Sam blinked, shaking his head. "I wasn't going to suggest that," he said quickly. "But he'd need to get it under control. I know of a coven that only feeds from animals. We've sent others to them before."

Gibbs glanced over towards his agent again, before turning back to Sam. "We don't know that he's been changed yet."

Sam sighed and nodded and the small team made their way towards Tony, nearly pausing in shock. He was chained to a pole, hands above his head, and not even conscious. He was only half-dressed in the freezing weather, and covered in a liberal amount of blood. Gibbs placed a hand against Tony's cheek, glancing at Sam. "Do vampires run fevers?"

"No," Sam said with a small sigh of relief, picking the locks. Tony hadn't been turned, but that didn't mean he would survive the night. Gibbs caught the agent before he could hit the ground, wrapping his outer coat around the shivering man. Tony was sick, very sick, and that worried Gibbs. With his already frail immune system, being out in the cold and injured could quite easily kill him.

He handed Tony over to Ducky to fuss over, and turned to Sam with an angry look in his eyes. "Let's get these bastards."

Sam gave a short nod and turned back to the compound. There was a lot of yelling going on there. "Follow me." They left Ducky behind with a crossbow and a shotgun, secure in the knowledge that he could actually shoot quite well. Tony wasn't going to be any help, and they weren't expecting him to even be up and about for some time. The only thing they could do now was move forward.

"How are we going to get rid of these demons?" Ziva asked softly, aiming a gun in front of her. Worse comes to worst and she could shoot the possessed transgenetics to stun them for a moment.

Sam glanced around them as they neared the compound, taking down another vampire. "Exorcise them. Hopefully."

"That is reassuring," Ziva murmured sarcastically. Sam ignored her in favor of peeking through the compound window in time to see Dean get backhanded across the face. He winced; that was just like Dean. Taunt and get beat up for it.

There was nothing to do but charge in, guns blazing. Sam was already chanting upon entering the room, but the demons automatically turned on him. He was thrown back into the wall, gasping and interrupting the chant. Dean called his name and he shook his head to clear away some of the stars.

Upon looking up he bit back a curse. They were completely surrounded. Outnumbered and nowhere to go. Cindy laughed. "Oh look, we've caught some more…" She turned to Dean. "How do you like leading your baby brother into your mess? Think you can handle seeing him die? Again?"

Dean's face crumpled in twisted pain and Sam straightened, his face tightening in anger. "That's enough," he said, and all the demons turned towards him, grinning. "The only ones dying tonight are you."

"Oh?" Cindy asked, tapping her fingers against Max's shoulder. "You kill us and your little angel friends aren't going to be very pleased." She smiled a sinister smile and Max suddenly flew back, pinned to the wall, the chair she had been tied to shattering on impact.

Gibbs and Ziva kept their guns trained, but didn't fire, knowing it would be practically worthless. Instead, they watched as Sam raised one hand, his green eyes flashing with fury. "Forget the angels," he whispered.

One of the demons laughed and slammed a fist into Dean's gut, the older Winchester curling around himself as he gasped for air. Sam snapped then, giving a wordless yell as white light flashed about them. The demons all screamed, pain and agony being ripped from their hosts' mouths.

And then they were gone.

Destroyed. Just like that.

Sam slumped slightly, looking as confused as his older brother. "Sammy?" Dean whispered. "How'd you do that? It looked different."

"I…don't know," Sam murmured, watching as Ziva ran to untie him and Gibbs helped Max to her feet.

"Doesn't matter," a deep voice intoned. Uriel walked from a corner, Castiel following. "You broke the rules, Sam Winchester. Now you must pay the price." Uriel looked entirely too pleased by this prospect, but Castiel looked more panicked than anything.

"Leave him alone, you sonavabitch!" Dean yelled, about to rush the angel, only to be pulled back by Gibbs. Taking on an angel unarmed, whether or not you were a transgenetic, was never a good idea. Gibbs didn't have to be experienced in this line of work to know that.

"Uriel," Castiel said softly. "You can't do this. None of this was—" He was cut off when Uriel waved a hand, throwing him harshly into a wall. Dropping to the ground, dazed, Castiel blinked and remained silent. Dean turned towards him, shocked by the sudden violence, and then returned his attention to the other, larger angel when he began to speak.

"You be quiet, Castiel," he snarled. "You've stood in my way long enough."

Uriel turned on Sam, who stood his ground, glaring at the angel with green eyes that were practically glowing with power. "You've ruined all the plans, Sam," he grumbled. "All my plans to bring about the Apocalypse. This compound was supposed to be the final straw to break the camel's back."

Dean's brow furrowed, as did the other two agents. "What?" he whispered.

"It was easy to talk Lilith into joining me," Uriel explained, striding towards Sam. The youngest Winchester didn't move, his glare intensifying. "But now I suppose it doesn't matter. With your death, there is nothing standing in my way." He raised a hand.

Sam countered by raising his own. And then there was a sudden clashing of power. Everyone had to turn away from what could literally be called a light show.

And when it dimmed, Uriel was gone and Sam was wavering on his feet. Around them the transgenetics were stirring, awakening from their forced unconsciousness. Castiel gave a small, weary smile and disappeared as well. Sam stumbled, his eyelids suddenly becoming heavy.

Dean was at his side in an instant, catching his baby brother when Sam fell and cradling him against his chest. He caught Sam's mumbled apologies, Sam's guilt at breaking his promise about the powers transcending his complete exhaustion. "Hey, Sammy, it's alright. You did good. I'm proud, baby brother. You did good," he soothed.

"H'rts," Sam whispered.

Dean frowned. He couldn't see any injuries. "What hurts, Sammy?"

Sam frowned as well, his head lolling. "Tired."

Gibbs was watching in concern as Dean gently brushed Sam's hair from his face. "It's alright, Sammy. I gotcha. It's alright." The older Winchester obviously loved his brother, and Sam's listlessness was worrying.

"What happened?" Cindy asked, sitting up and looking around in shock. "Where am I?" Max knelt next to her, whispering softly.

Gibbs turned, frowning in worry over his own agent, who he had left out in the snow with Ducky. Dean looked up at him. "Logan…I mean Tony, has an apartment near here. Sam and I have crashed at it before."

Gibbs nodded, motioning to Ziva. "Right. Let's move."

Max stood, looking around at the confused transgenetics. "I think…I think I'll stay here. Get them all back on their feet." She gave Dean a watery smile, giving him a hug despite Sam's presence. "Tell Tony I'll miss him," she whispered.

"You're not going to tell him yourself?" he asked, rearranging Sam's limp form.

Max gave a sad smile. "I can't do that again. It's selfish, I know…but…"

Dean shook his head. "I understand." He grinned at Gibbs as the older agent came to help get Sam to his feet. "Goodbye, Max. We probably won't see each other for a while."

~*~

Tony had yet to wake up. They had met at his old apartment, getting in touch with Bobby and the others. That group had run into a bunch of vampires and ghosts, but with three hunters on their team it had been an almost easy job. Almost being the key word.

Sam, also, wasn't waking which was worrying Dean to no end. Tony, at least had a reason to be out. His fever was high, his injuries extensive; it seemed that the demons had fun torturing him. And with his compromised lungs and immune system, it was even more dangerous for Tony to be out. And they couldn't chance a hospital with Lydecker and White still on the loose. Demons or no, the two were still searching for transgenetics, and Eyes Only had ticked them off one too many times.

Sam, though, didn't have a reason not to wake. And that worried them even more.

Bobby, Ellen and Jo had left. They had realized that there was just too much work to be done to wait for the Winchesters. Too many demons to stop.

A phone rang, and Dean pulled it from his pocket, pausing in his pacing. Ziva, McGee and Abby all turned to watch as he frowned at the number. "Hello?"

"Dean."

"Castiel," Dean sighed. "What do you want?"

There was an answering sigh on the other end of the line. "To apologize. I knew something was wrong with Uriel. I've been trying to stop him, but he was stronger… However, even with Uriel not leading the Apocalypse but Lilith is still out there."

"Well, it's going to have to wait," Dean snapped. "Sam's out. I don't know what's wrong with him, but it's been two days."

"He came into his power," Castiel murmured. "It may have been given to him by a demon, but it's a weapon against them. He's just learned how to harness that power and it's going to take time to get used to it."

Dean grumbled something. "Then finding Lilith is going to have to wait," he said.

Castiel gave a smile that could be heard over the phone. "Not for much longer. You and your friends have worked hard against the dark. It wouldn't be fair if we didn't help you." And he hung up.

Dean stared at his phone for some time before shrugging. He turned back to the two unconscious men and blinked when they both stirred. "Thank you, Castiel," Dean sighed, watching as Tony and Sam both blinked open confused green eyes.

"Where are we?" Tony mumbled. Beside him, Gibbs jumped, looking completely confused. Tony's fever was gone, his injuries healed, although the scars remained. "Guys?"

"Ow," Sam muttered. "Yeah, yeah, I hear you Castiel. Sure. Fine. Whatever." It appeared that he was talking to no one, but Dean knew better, and raised an eyebrow. "Dude," Sam said, turning to his brother. "There's a legion of ghosts in an abandoned town in Texas that we're supposed to take care of."

"Sure," Dean said, shrugging. "When?"

"Now?" Sam said, also shrugged. He glanced at the other federal agents, who were watching in shock. Dean looked ready to protest, but Sam smiled. "I'm fine, Dean. I'm fine. A little overwhelmed, but nothing compared to when I came back to life."

"True that," Dean grinned. He turned to the others. "I suppose this is where we part ways," he said, hauling Sam to his feet. "We've got a world to save."

"And we've got murderers to catch," Tony grinned, swinging his feet over the side of the bed. "All in a day's work."

The End.


End file.
